I could have been your princess
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: "When people become obessed the obession always tries to get away... that is why you must keep them with you..." he smiles a the scarred child. "Even if you must break their legs..."
1. Chapter 1

The clouds roared in leaving no room for beautiful blue sky. A house that looked like all the others in the middle of 4 private drive, held a dark secert within the confines of the safe white walls; a secert that could destroy even the strongest man.

Inside of this house was a man who was once married to a tall thin angry woman and the both had a shot fat spoiled child. This man whom was spoken of, was a vicious sadistic over weight man and was red faced.

The said horrid man had a breathe taking nephew that he hid from the world, in fear that the world may try to take the most perfect object that he ever so desired.

See, that is what ruined the marriage. The beautiful nephew had made the disgusting man want him in ways that no man should want their pathetic nephew. The man than tried to woo the boy into loving him the way the man loved him, but the child refused to be won over by this monster; which lead to being beaten or being starved.

The nephew finally decided to tell his aunt about the turn of events and she merely claimed thd child was lying and locked him away. Now, the wife not sure weather curiosity won or fear the child may be speaking g the truth confronted her husband. Ths man frowned and told her the boy wasn't lying; he wanted the boy in ways he had never wanted her. Heart broken and disgusted, she packed up her and her son and left.

Now, the man had none to try and stop him from claiming his precious nephew. His nephew may have been ten, but he just wanted to taste the child. And so he did...

For long hours of the night the boy was "tasted". He soon moved out from his room and shared a room with his uncle. Starring out the window he wished upon a shooting star for his prince to come and get him, to take him far away from this horrible place. He one night was caught praying and wishing to be way. His uncle upset with this grabbed him by his ear and did the worse thing he could do.

He threw him in the cupboard...

Under the stairs...

* * *

Thank you for reading my frist fanfiction... this only the prolouge and more will be coming. I do not own Harry Potter and no matter how much i whine i never will be able to. I do though own this plot line. This is a Snarry. Feel free to comment your oppinion and so forth. :3 if you don't mind i have a taco to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

The usual thing happen for 16 years... get pissed drunk and smoke. He swayed back and forth muttering the most despicable things about his dead friend and her lover; he should have been her lover not that empty air headed idiot. He spat on the ground as if his mouth had been full of venom... walking aimlessly down the wizarding street. He was so drunk he couldn't remember where the hell he was.

He walked into a store and asked if he could use their fireplace. After receiving a dirty look from a woman he promptly gave her the middle finger and followed after the man to the fire place, where he flooed back to his solitude in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

* * *

As he came into his chamber a photo on the coffee table caught his eyes. Walking toward the table then falling before it with a loud thud and an annoyed grunt, reached up for the photo.

In his hands starring back at him, with luscious red hair, beautiful emerald green eyes is none other than Lily Evans. He looks longingly at the photo and feels a lump in his throat rise. He tries to swallow, but can't. It is almost like trying to swallow air, it seems impossible to do.

"Temptress..." He mutters and kisses the photo Lily's lips.

He drags himself toward the bedroom and starts talking to photo Lily; as if she could talk to him. He didn't mind that he was talking off his own ears, he was just so lonely and longed for a friend. He went on about the newest potion he was working on; blissfully dead.

Blissfully dead, was a potion he had invented to kill himself. It would slowly kill them painlessly, but it would play the best of their memories as to comfort them; knowing there was going to be nothing, emptiness... just like his heart.

He placed to photo of her on his bedside table and fumbled to get undressed.

"L..Llillyyyyyyy..." he sputtered" Yo..yyyyyou knooooowww... it is veryy rude-a to starrrrrrre. "

Walking over to the picture and facing it downward, he than proceeded to undress. He feel the tiredness taking over him and he threw himself onto the bed. His head hitting the pillow, making him sound as if he just had an orgasm.

He drifted off...

* * *

The room was all black...

Time seemed endless...

Severus stood before her...

"Lily?"

The woman nodded...

Her strawberry red hair swayed...

The black emptiness smelt of the ssweetest flower...

"Lily..." he pressed his hand against her cheek...

She was still ever so soft...

"Severus... I need you to do me a favour..."

He stopped...

The beauty of this became angry...

"I just got you back..." he hissed...

"No... Sev... I am dead..."

Those words stung like a bee sting to his manhood...

"PLEASE...please don't talk about that..." he didn't know...

That you could cry in paradise...

"Sev... you have to save my son..." she pleaded...

Hearing her made the wetness...

Roll down shallow cheeks...

"Lily... I don't kno-"...

She placed one angelic hand...

Against his cold cheeks...

Filling him with warm...

Which he had always yearned for...

"Please... I give you his hand... he will love you like I would have...

Should have..." she pressed her lips to his forehead...

The tears continued to flow...

Like a never ending river...

"I will do it...

Because I love you Lily..."

The warm and inviting hand slipped away...

Leaving the feeling of self-loafthing...

She faded away...

Just a memory...

* * *

Waking up slowly. He felt the sudden darkness that engulfed him, was wining... won... he collapsed on the floor and with a shriek in pain. Cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Prince,_

_I have been waiting for you to come for me. Things have been happening to me that I wish upon nobody. I wake up in the arms of a man that has his way with me. I am unpure and disgusting. _

_Will you come and save me? Please? _

_I will forever love you_

_Love Harry Potter _


	4. Chapter 4

with a pounding in his head and his throat raw. He moved cautiously out of the fetimposition and laid on his back; stretching his stiff muscles.

After regaining the feeling in his limbs and joints, he slowly raised to his feet and steadily moved into the bathroom to find his home made fige postquam afficit ( a potion to cure hangovers). He located it bwhine the mirror and took one swing from it; it tasted of black liqurish.

He closed the mirror door and stared at himself in the mirror, shallow ivory skin, broken hooked nose, shoulder length raven black hair and eyes the colour of death; he was not attractive, yellowish teeth, yelloin tinted fingers.

Walking out of the bathroom once again hating for being sober, when he notice

d a pile of letter's on his bed and onto of the pile of letter's was a one single lily; if his heart wasn't already broken for losing Lily in his dream he now had to be reminded that he lost her.

"Witch..."

He walked over to the letters and rummage threw them, becoming frustrated when the envelope said Prince.

"I am sure this prince person won't care that I read their mail. After all it is in my chambers. He grabbed a letter off the top of the pile. The word Prince was written in green and shone brightly on the snow white pile.

_My Dearest Prince_

_This is my seventh letter to you. I had another dream about you, it was a wonderful dream, no interruptions. You and I were dancing under the stars and you told me to go with you to the wizarding world, to live with you. I couldn't refuse anything you ask of me. _

_I am sorry for writing to you less than usual, but my captor hasn't allowed me to even look at a pen since he had seen what I had wrote to you last time. I cried for two whole days when he burned my love letter's to you. He burned them because the love in these letter's are meant only for you._

_I know you will come for me._

_Xoxo_

_Love Harry Potter_

_"Harry Potter is... is... alive?" _

_For the past six years the Wizarding World was told that their only hope, their hero was killed in a car crash Wizarding World was scared and frighten. The saviour was dead... the end of good, but as long as the World had Dumbledore than they would be safe._

_He looked at the date when this was written to said Prince and noticed it was written six days ago._

_"Six days ago? I can't understand... their was a letter from Vernon Dursley explaining that the boy was dead ... unless he lied? But why?" _

_He looked at the rest of the letter's and sighed knowing if was going to get any answers he was going to read all these letter's. _

_"My mother's surname is Prince... does that count? Probably not, but whatever."_

* * *

_52 letter's later he learned that Harry Pottrr was beaten, starved and even raped. His stomache turned and now, he wanted to kmow if the poor child had a friend. He walked into his private study and pulled a quill and partchment from his drawer and started to write a story for Harry._

_Dearest Harry Potter_

_I know I should have replied to you sooner, but I just got your letter's. As soon as I can I will come for you and I won't ever let you go. Firguatively, because you have been kidnapped. I will protected you Harry._

_I know how you feel. Lost and alone I know more than anyone. You always want to cry, your heart constanly holding onto a single thread for dear life. I will save you._

_i promise_

_xoxo _

_Severus Snape aka Your prince_

* * *

Dumbledore was a humble man, he sat in his office and ate lemon drops and drank green tea. As of lately the Order of Phoenix was dealing with the resent jail brake by Bella TrixLaStrange.

He took a deep sigh and looked out his window at the quiddich field. It seemed almost like yesterday watching James race around on his broomstick, Lily laughing at some joke that Sirius told her, Remus looking longingl at Sirius and Peter trying to out fly James.

James and Lily dead, Peter dead, Sirius and Remus are in America avoiding the war; not that he would blame them.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he sipped some more tea.

"Come in."

Coming through the door was a very distressed Potions Master and he held what looked like letter's.

"Severus my boy, are you alright?" There was concern that laced his voice.

"No, I am livid. You will never believe this..."

He explained about the letter's and let Dumbdore read some of the letter's as Severus went on about the abuse and the lie Vernon Dursley told them.

Albus was getting angrier with each letter he read.

"Severus-"

"I have written a letter to Harry. I will win over his trust than bring him here to saftey." Severus sneered in detest about the letter's.

"I don't want anyone knowing about Harry. Understand?" Severus nodded his head. "Good. The moment he answers you go get him."

"Yes sir."

On his way back to the dongeon he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. For the first time in a long time he felt as if he had a reason to live.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness surrounded him like a velvet blanket. Emptiness a presents past, the only standing emotion to this horrible life.

All of his letter's to his prince were gone; disappeared from the face of this earth. His love, happiness, sadness, anger and joy all vanished... like magic.

What if Vernon found them?

A voice at the back of his head whispered and his heart sank straight into his stomache; he felt ill.

"Oh God! Please if anyone in the world cares for me. Don't let him have those letters!" He pleaded with all his heart.

Tears rolled down from empty eyes and found their way to pale cheeks. Dragging himself into the queen size bed he covered himself in a baby blue blanket and cried.

Pouring his heart and his tears onto the soft pillow below his head.

"There. Harry should receive the letter right about now. I just hope we're not late." Snape turned to look at his older wizard friend with sadness.

"Severus, trust me when I say, you will not be late and you will save him." Dumbledore rested a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and smiled. Severus went to say sonething to the fellow wizard, but a soft knock caught their attention.

"You may come in. Do feel free to enjoy a lemon drop." The old wizard piped.

Severus looked at the door to see who may be behind the doors. It was a long wait as the door opened slow enough for it to be agonizing; twitching under his robes.

Standing before them was a tall, lean, perfection of a man with platinum blond hair. He smelt of the finest cologne and wore the most expensive robes; pure show off.

"Lucius Malfoy? What brings you here?" Severus looked nervous and felt quite sick.

"Can I not cone and visit a dear friend Severus?" Lucius looked as if he was a lion ready to pounce.

Severus was not one to be swade by any charm, especially the charm of this man.

He may be dinning with the highest family in the wizarding world and could promise you a star to your name, but he held no true love for anyone; himself the only exception.

"No, now state your business or leave." Voice dripping with annoyance.

With a face full of false surprise, he made a small gasp to add to the dramatic affect.

"I am hurt. Surely our friendship means more to you than that?" The blond pouted.

"No."

Fake or not Lucius winced.

"Arn't we all serious today. Well, if you must know. I am here to the boy." A look that could throw a king off his throne.

Severus could feel his chest tighten and felt as if he couldn't breathe; fear ran cold threw his veins.

"What boy? Draco Malfoy was sent home for Christmas." Dumbledore quipped.

Both wizards feeling the temperature in the room drop and the world fall upside down.

"I want Harry Potter."

A sleeping child laid hopeless and weary in bed. The evidence of tear stains stayed on the fair cheeks.

A sudden burst of cold air awoke the sleeping beauty from his dream and onto the floor.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Harry still sleepy didn't seem to notice the window being open.

Another sweep of cold air chilling his naked body down to the bone and got rid of the sleep from his body.

"The window! Vernon hates the windows open."

Rushing over to shut the window when right on the sill was a beautiful white artic owl.

"Hey lovely, where did you come from? I don't remember see you anywhere before..." He started to stroke the bird.

She made soft whooing noises and flapped her wings at the loving affection.

Laughing he looked down and noticed a letter.

"My Dearest Harry?" His heart fluttered.

Reading the letter he could only feel like flying. His heart soaring so far away from this horrid place that for once in a long time, he felt alive.

"I have to write him back! Oh! can it be true! My prince has come for me."

Racing over to the vanity and grabbed a pencil, started to write.

Dear Severus Snape

Or would you prefer to be called my hero! I have received your letter and please do take me away! I don't want to be near that monster anymore.

I wish to know why you feel so dreadful. Have you been hurt? If so I will love you and kiss you till all the scars are gone. I will never leave your side.

Come for me as soon as possible.

Love

Harry Potter aka Your Princess

xoxox

Placing it inside of the envelope and carrying it over to the sill he gave the bird one last affectionate pet and let her deliver it to Severus Snape.

He watched her fly off into the snow, not knowing someone was watching him; heart broken and jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

The heavy man paced back and forth. Fingers combing through his graying hair; pain placed on his usually red face. His movements slowed and soon came to a stop. Carefully he sitting down on the plush love seat, he placed his hands over his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"I gave you everything. Why can't you love me?" His mind riddled him with questions.

The honest truth hurt, he knew Harry would never love him, but he held onto so much of faith that the boy would come around and let him love him.

He knew that would never happen and be knew what the boy wanted; a Prince and far amount of distance between them.

His vision blurred with tears that would not... could not... fall. He took a deep breath in and relaxed himself, so he could get rid of the pain, but never able to; it was merely a knife to his forever broken heart.

Tears fell out and barring his facing into his large hands, he did something he had not done in years. He cried.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius and stepped toward him until he was near the mans ear.

"I will not discuss this with you in front of the Head Master. You will come to my chambers and we will talk there."

With a quick good-bye to the Head Master, both men stormed off into the dungeons.

cCc

Both men sat in uncomfortable silence. With soft cough the blond man spoke.

"I would assume you want to know how I know about Potter?"

To be honest, he didn't want to know how the man found out. He just wanted to know why the man who has everything would want Harry; the child is looking for a safe haven not the be sent to hell.

"No, I couldn't careless about how you discovered this. I do wish to know what you want with the boy though." Severus hissed.

The blond stopped and almost seemed to ponder the answer in his head. Smiling when he finally decided on the answer.

"He would make a wonderful wife-" Lucius said slyly.

Severus could feel his blood boil and burn. He slammed his fist down on the coffee table and behind clutched teeth spoke.

"Why do you need a new wife?" He spat venom into the words.

Lucius was very much used to the hostility from Severus; especially if you his the right buttons. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly the question was asking and there seemed to have a hidden question within.

"Narcrissa and I have been wanting a divorce for a while and I believe if I'm right the child wanted a Prince? " The letters...

Lucius defiled this child's hopes and dreams. Read his most inner feelings and then used them agaisnt Severus.

Severus went to scream when with a soft poof appeared in front of the enraged man and held a letter out to him.

"Mister Snape, sir, there is a letter here for you." Informed the small timid elf.

Holding the letter out in a position that clearly wrote in black ink, Prince Severus Snape.

All anger and hatred simmered down. Warmth flooded his body and hope gathered into his mind.

"Thank you." He quipped and grabbed the letter.

The house elf left with a poof and he ripped open the letter. Fear flooded him for a quick second; thinking of rejection.

"I'm his hero?" He muttered under his breath.

Lucius snatched the letter put of the mans hands and looked over the writing with a smile threatening to breach, soon there was no holding back and the laughter started.

"LOVE? YOUR princess? Oh, Severus. I never knew you had a sense of humour.

"I don't. " He sneared.

Lucius smile faded away after a few deep breaths and a soft chuckle, he finally calmed himself down enough to notice the hurt in the taller man's eyes and was disgusted.

"Oh, God the love of Merlin! Did you seriously think you could be this child's Prince Charming? Pathetic!"

Swiftly pulling his wand out from his cane he transfigured the black ash tray into a golden mirror and tossed it into Severus's hands.

"Look at yourself! Do you really think that he will be impressed? You're not even considered attractive by a blind woman." Lucius scoffed.

Looking into the mirror, there he say it. The 5 o'clock shadow, the bags under his eyes, the greasy hair, the pale shallow skin, the yellow teeth and to top it all off his nose was a joke of its own; nowhere did it say Prince.

The blond came behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and made him stare at the two of them in the looking glass; perfection verys the beast.

"He is going to take one look at you and wish that someone else found him." Perfection remarked.

Severus knew he wasn't perfect and yes he had his flaws, but he would be able to help Harry, be able to comfort him and well love him. He could be a perfect Prince if given the chance.

"I believe it would be best if you left." He could part from looking into the mirror.

"If I don't get that child after 3 weeks of being here with you than the child shall be told about to every wizarding news paper-" crossing his way to the door he noticed the lily and the pictured of her. "I can't believe you haven't forgotten then mud-blood whore. Such a pity, such a pity." With a finale smile the man was out the door and Severus was into the liquor cabinet.

Sorry it took so long. I was trying to get caught up on my homework.

So leave a review or favorite it. I look forward to your opinion:3 Good night everybody


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING THIS CAPTER IS A LOT DARKER THAN MOST AND THEY WILL GET A LITTLE MORE DARK. ENJOY THE STORY

He was left with his own thoughts, and a bottle of firewhiskey. His flaws still fresh on his mind, he looked down at the letter and pressed the cold bottle to his forehead.

"Harry, I may not be much, but I can offer more than Lucius Malfoy could even think about doing." He looked over to the picture of Lily.

"What am I supposed to do?"

He swung back the bottle, downing the contents as quickly as he could; hoping to get drunk as quickly as he could. About half the bottle gone and about all his flaws being revealed without the looking glass.

Drunkenness slowly took its toll on him, causing him to drift in and out of reality. The soft promise of warmth and darkness seemed better to him than staying awake in this warped werid world.

"Severus. Time is running out. You have to hurry..." The angel seemed frighten.

The world around the two was black and the radiating glow of her skin beckoned him.

"Lily, what do you mean time is running out?" He was mortified.

The emotions tormented him. He looked into her gentle eyes and felt his heart break.

"Lucius is going to endanger the boy and he is lost somewhere." Severus stated.

"You will find him within the house of the lair." She frowned.

"I don't want to hurt him with my carelessness... maybe I should just give him to Luc-"

"What happened in the past is merely history, but now you have someone who loves you and needs you. Severus don't give up or in." With a soft kiss to his temple.

"What about Lucius? The wizarding world?" A horrifying thought ran rampage through his chaotic mind.

"You're only here to help Harry, when I help him-" he collapsed onto the black nothingness "Will you leave me? Just when I got you back?" He choked on his own voice.

"I am only a ghost. You never had me back, but know -" she placed a delicate hand over top of his heart and life seemed to glow within him.

"That forever and for always. I shall be in your heart. Helping you from a far and loving you on the other side. Know even though we are apart, my will, my strength, and my love burn inside your heart." She wrapped her transparent arms around the wounded man.

Her emerald eyes shone with forgiveness and he felt as if he was be alright.

"Go to him and be careful. The man holding him hostage will not let him go without a fight." Soon she was gone and he found himself awake.

Staring at him a white lily and underneath an address.

"I will do my best."

Harry looked lost and confused when the most perfect white flower was shimmering on the vanity.

"A lily? Hmmm..."

Harry picked up the elegant flower and looked it over with the most interest.

"What are you holding?" An unsure voice asked.

"Oh, a lily, sir." Harry faced the voice.

In his life she had seen many expressions on this mans face from hunger to hatred and yet this emotion seemed foreign to him and he found himself walking toward the heavy man.

"Vernon, sir, are you okay?" Harry placed a hand upon his shoulder.

The man looked away from those caring emerald eyes and looked toward the ground. He could feel himself tremble with self loathing and grabbed Harry's other hand; holding as if it was a wounded butterfly.

"No, I am afraid not." The man was shaking like a leaf and slowly let the boys hand go.

"You, sit on the bed. I will make you a nice cup of green tea. Just relax." They walked toward the bed.

Harry wrapped a soft purple blanket around Vernon and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand.

The man nodded and sat there watching the boy, who he has hurt and broke... help him. The boy left the bedroom and Vernon feel his blood go ice cold.

'The boy was going down stairs BY HIMSELF! HE IS GOING TO LEAVE!' His mind screamed at him, making him lose faith in the one he loved.

"What am I going to do?" Vernon spoke aloud.

"The same thing you do to a bird when you don't want them to fly away..." The voice responded

"There must be another another way." Vernon pleaded with the voice.

"Clip his wings."

A slow grin spread across the mans face.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours earlier

The floo went off inside the warm chambers of the potion master.

A tall man walking through the fire place; soot covering his fine robes.

The long platinum blond hair, the ice cold eyes, the face that could have been carved by the God's themselves and the silver snake headed cane that showed his power and strength; a perfect Slytherin.

"Severus?" The voice was calm.

No replied came from the empty quarters. He was a very busy man and did not have the time to waste upon such things as this.

"Severus Snape?!" He barked.

There was no reply and being the man he was persuaded himself that looking for the git would be easier than waiting.

He strolled around the chambers, annoyed for using his precious time, looking for a man who obviously didn't want to found.

Had the Dark Lord not sent him here to find the lap dog he wouldn't even being thinking about someone lower than him.

"Where is the rotten bastard? " Lucius hissed.

The study, the library, the bathroom, and the lab all of them empty.

Walking toward the bedroom a mirror in the middle of the hall caught his attention.

"Hello handsome." Winking at his reflection.

After fixing his perfection, gracefully entered the bedroom. Nothing had been in here, maybe a house elf leaving all these letter's, but that was it.

Storming over to the bed he grabbed one of the letters and looked it over.

"Prince? Who is Prince? I do wonder what this man does when he is not drinking his liver to death." Lucius snorted and tossed the letter down onto the bed.

Curiosity seemed to have won because just as he was about to leave the letter's almost seemed to call his name. Making him go forward like a ship to a siren's song.

November 1996

My dearest Prince

I can hardly explain much I yearn for freedom, how I wished to feel the wind through my hair, to wake up without fear of death.

I wish to be in your arms, have you hold me, kiss me, love me. To hear you every day tell me that I will be okay, that I am safe with you.

I cannot bear to live this way anymore. Vernon had told me that neather of my parents wanted me and I was only taken because no Evens will be sent to an Orphanage.

I love you very much

Please don't forget me.

Love

Harry Potter

xoxox

"Harry Potter? Impossible! No, he was killed by this car man." Lucius sat on the bed.

His mind racing with the information being written to him. Soon, his head hurt and he had to shut his eyes and breathe.

"I... I cannot believe this." He looked through all the letters.

At the end of each letter stated 3 words and the xo pattern.

This was too much to take in. Then the realization that Severus was hiding this from the world, Dumbledore, and their MASTER.

Lucius paced back and forth, Narcrissa had been quite close with Severus and even went as far as making him Draco's God-Father; family is family and they must be protected.

'I will keep this a secret, but I want the boy.' Lucius mind whispered.

'If I hold onto the boy Severus will be safe, Harry will hidden and locked away and my family won't get hurt.' He rubbed his temples.

Severus had lied many times to keep him and his loved ones alive, most he ended up being attacked for it, but this will solve all that.

'I will no longer be in your debt.'

There was a soft poof and a timid house elf stood before him. He see me to shake in fear and look anywhere, but at him.

"Where is Severus Snape!" Lucius snapped.

"Head Master's office, sir."

With that he raced down the hall and ready to save this useless alcoholic acquaintance.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING THE CHAPTER IS VERY DARK AND HAS STRONG CASE OF VIOLENCE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL AS WELL. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE CHAPTER. ENJOY

Harry stood in the dimly lit kitchen watching the black kettle begin to boil; topping off the sugar in blue mug.

Harry saw the pain in his uncle's eyes, the betrayal, and the loneliness. He felt like the worst person alive. After all the man has done for him, here he goes trying to runaway. The food, shelter, clothes.

He sighed and started to breathe slowly. The kettle screamed scaring the boy from his thoughts causing him to scream.

Harry inhaled and exhaled, laughing a little with his stupidity for being scared of a kettle; there was nothing to be afraid of in his home.

All thoughts of safety were never one in Harry's mind when he pondered this house.

"You're going to leave me. Aren't you?" A gruff noise came from behind him.

Harry held the counter till his knuckles went white. The fear and sympathy arguing with one another in his mind.

"No, sir, why-"

"You're going to leave me. Aren't you?" The man growled this time.

Silence sliced the air with a force almost deafening. With a ragged breath Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"You were." The voice became watery and horse.

There was a cried of pain that came from behind him and Harry filled the blue mug up with the warm water and let the water turn green.

"Here take the tea and lets talk this through." Harry started to fill the mug with cream.

The man stalked forward toward the boy. Heart pounding in his ears, throat dry and every fiber of his body told him what he was about to do was wrong, but he had too; he just wanted Harry's love.

"Vernon?" Harry turned to face the man.

Dropping the mug onto the floor and going to scream when a sweaty hand covered his mouth. The mug shattered on the cold tile floor of the kitchen.

Vernon looked him in the eyes, mentally telling the child not to scream; letting go of the child's mouth.

"Vernon please can we talk this through." Tears dropped from Harry's eyes as he noticed the sludge hammer in his hand.

"OH, GOD VERNON-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST STAYED WITH ME! LOVED ME!"

Looking into the watery green eyes. Harry was now see the side of him that was created by the beauty of his nephew.

"How could I love a monster?" Raising his hand he slapped Harry across the cheek.

Falling onto the hard floor smacking his head. Vernon raised the sludge hammer above his head.

" When people become obessed with the obession always tries to get away... That is why you must keep them with you..." he smiles at the scarred child. "Even if you must break their legs."

sSs

Severus looked at the little paper than back to the dull white house. 4 privet drive...

There was no indication of a mad man in this house from the outside, but that is what he could what people to think.

"Well, here goes everything."

Strolling to the front door he raised his hand to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The insults and the truth Lucius had told him made him stop.

"What if the boy doesn't want a hideous beast?" Severus turned and went to walk away.

The sound of glass shattering caught his ear, his stomach flipped only thinking about the results that could have happened.

Facing the door he charged at it with his shoulder bracing for impact. Doing this over and over until the gave off the hinges and landed with a thud.

His heart rate increased, breath became more needed. Yelling came from the kitchen, giving Severus an idea of where they maybe.

He ran down the hall, cursing his years of smoking and drinking.

Standing the door frame of the kitchen, his vision seemed to intense cor someone of his age.

Towing over a young boy with unruly hair, was a over weight man holding a sludge hammer over his head.

There was a swift pulse, an energy surge that jolted his body into fight mode. Tackling the man to the floor, there was a cry of the words don't kill him.

Severus wasn't sure what he was going to do to the man, but letting this man off scott-free was not in his state of him; neither was mercy.

Severus started slamming his fist agaisnt the man face over and over, the man's blood seemed to splatter his face; making Severus sick to his stomach.

Meaty hand raised up and wrapped around his neck strangling him. Severus still hit the man as hard as he could until the hands became to get tighter and tighter.

His vision blurred. Was he really about to loose?


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING THE FIRST BOT OF THE CHAPTER IS VERY VIOLENT. SO ENJOY

Harry was holding his breath praying that the madness would end. This man in black had come out of nowhere and saved him.

He watched at the man in black struggled to breathe, eyes starting to role back. Harry wanted to help, but he couldn't move; he was frozen in this horror show.

He looked left and right for something to hit his uncle in the head with or something, but the only thing close enough was the broken mug.

Grabbing on of the bigger parts of the mug and closed his eyes. Stabbing it deep into Vernon's arm.

"GAH! " Shifting and throwing the man in black off him.

There was a raspy cough from the man in black. Harry ran over to him and tried to help him up.

"Stay behind me." He weezed.

Harry listened and his behind the all unknown man, trembling as the man in black grabbed a knife off the counter.

"Close your eyes." Harry wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to.

He watched the man walk toward Vernon. Who was grabbing the hammer and started to swing it like a toy axe.

The man in black was hit in the shoulder and in the shin, but nothing seemed to stop him in his determination to save him.

Vernon raised the hammer above his head and with with one powerful blow he slammed it down.

"NOO!" Harry cried.

The man in black caught the hammer in hand and dragging the fat man toward him, he plunged the knife deep into his chest.

"Vernon..." Harry ran over.

The man in black wrapped a hand around his waists and lifted him of his shoulder.

cCc

Standing out side of the house Harry kicked the man in the stomach.

"You killed him!" Harry was dropped onto the grass.

"I didn't he would have killed us both." the man spoke carefully.

Anger boiled through his veins and he screamed on the top his lungs. Fire seemed to dance from his finger tips, but he was cold.

The emotions tormented him, overwhelmed him, destroyed him. Harry started to hyperventilate, and his vision faded in and out, but soon nust out.

Harry collapsed onto the ground. Swallowed by the darkness and the hatred.

sSs

Severus screwed up big. He killed the man, he killed Harry's uncle and now Harry hated him. Could he fuck up anymore than this?

He went down and scooped up the child in his arms and held him close. Yes, Harry may hate him, but he has a mission and that is to protect this child.

Holding Harry as close as he could to his body to comfort and keep him safe. He sighed and apperated into the night.

sSs

Harry awoke with voice of joy and celebration. Harry fluttered his eye lids to see a older man with a long white beard, half moon glasses and a twinkle in his eyes. Next to him stood a tall thin woman in emerald green, hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Where... where am I?" Harry looked around the room.

"The hospital wing." A silk voice replied.

Harry looked to his left and sitting beside him on a chair was the man in black.

"You killed my uncle..." Harry sat up straight, but soon flinched when their was a splitting pain in his head.

" I didn't want to. I am truly sorry about that. I just wanted you safe." The man spoke of sincerity.

"Now enough of this depressing talk. I am Albus Dumbledore amd this is my right hand woman Minerva McGonagall." The nice woman on his left smiled.

"This is Hogwarts! Your new home." Harry blinked.

"We have been expecting you for a long time now. Also, don't be so hash on Severus. He loves you very much."

The older man and the woman walked out of the wing. Leaving just those two alone.

"You're Severus Snape?" Harry raised both eye brows.

Harry looked him over, shallow skin, hooked nose, greasy raven hair...

"You're not at all what I thought." He admitted, noticing the pink that just tinged his cheeks.

"Yes, well I may not be prince charming, but I can be great company..." Severus smirked. "If you're on my good side."

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I hope I'm on yours. And I believe you make the perfect prince charming."

Severus looked at the boy with disbelief. It almost looked like he's never been told he was beautiful.

Harry looked the man straight in his eyes. "Forevermore I will

be your princess and you shall be my prince."

Severus smiled and sat on the bed. "May I kiss you?"

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath. Severus leaned in and whispered agaisnt his ear.

"You can breathe you know."

The seemed to let the air out and relax. Severus rubbed his nose agaisnt the boys, enjoying this small amount of affection.

He pressed his lips softly against the boys, waiting to feel pressure back. When he finally received it he smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap.

It wasn't a strong kiss, but it still had feeling in it. Severus and Harry broke apart.

"Wow... May we-"

"Once you're better. Now rest, you need your sleep."

Almost as if hypnotized the boy fell asleep. With a final kiss on the sleeping boys lips we went off into his chambers.

sSs

Life seemed better... seemed worth living for. His life was according to plan.

Now, he just need to let Lucius know the boy will be ready to be taken in 3 weeks time.


	11. Chapter 11

That was the final chapter to that Book series. I will be continuing the series, not sure what it will be called yet, but I will let you know. It probably won't be coming out in October.

THANK YOU so much to my followers, the people who have read this story. It means a lot that people like my work.

I love you all


	12. Chapter 12

THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT! it is under the name what have you done? The second book will have answers I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

. ?id=705850306164710

Follow my page of Facebook and get more in sight on the continuation for I could have been your princess!


End file.
